troublante découverte
by Little Beyond
Summary: Near est troublé par L et fait une bien étrange découverte... Une découverte, sur lui-même......


Titre : Troublante découverte

Perso : Near

Résumé : Near découvre qu'il est attiré par L...

Disclamer : Death Note et ses persos sont pas à moi, je saaiiis !

* * *

**TROUBLANTE DECOUVERTE**

**

* * *

  
**

Near senti une chaleur couler de sa poitrine jusqu'à son bas ventre. Enflammant son sexe de petits picotements. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait, c'était nouveau, il ne savait pas pourquoi la simple vision du ventre de L , aperçu brièvement alors que celui ci s'étirait lui procurait une celle sensation. Une tension s'installa dans son slip. Il baissa les yeux et y vit une bosse. Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, il jeta un coup d'oeil à Mello à côté de lui, puis à L occupé à manger son gâteau. Personne ne l'avait remarqué. Discrètement, Near porta ses mains à son entrejambe pour cacher la bosse et marmonna quelque chose au sujet du dernier Gundam qu'il attendait et s'enfuit avec toute la réserve dont il était capable. A peine sorti de la pièce qu'il courru jusqu'à sa chambre, heureux de ne croiser personne qui aurait pu solliciter son aide pour une enquête difficile ou un simple devoir de maths. Near s'enferma à double tour et se plaqua contre la porte, haletant.

Haletant d'avoir couru, haletant à cause du feu qui lui rongeait le bas ventre, haletant du désir qu'il sentait monter en lui et qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il réalisait combien il avait envie que L le prenne dans ses bras, lui souffle dans le cou, lui caresse le torse, lui caresse le sexe. Tout en pensant ça, ses mains glissèrent sous son t shirt blanc trop grand et il défit sa ceinture pour faire tomber à ses chevilles son pantalon, libérant son sexe rose, pointé vers l'extérieur, gorgé de désir, frétillant d'envie. Du bout du doigt et dévoré d'une curiosité nouvelle, le souffle toujours court il toucha son gland et senti une décharge électrique remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. un gémissement resté coincé dans sa gorge. De son autre main, il remonta le long de son torse et imagina que c'était la main de L. Il s'imagina son visage penché vers lui, il s'imagina qu'il était face à lui et qu'il était à sa merci, la porte contre le dos, le pantalon aux cheville, le sexe à nu. D'une main, il effleura son téton droit, puis le gauche, les caressa, les pinça. De son autre main il caressa son sexe, ouvrit la bouche, expira délicieusement. Sa main, la main de L, la bouche de L, des caresses, sur son sexe...... c'était bon. tellement bon qu'il dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Son geste s'accéléra, ses hanches poussées vers l'avant. Il écarta les jambes, tandis que sa main libre pinçait à en faire rougir ses tétons, glissa le long de son ventre, puis de son dos pour aller effleurer l'entrée de son anus. La main de Near se crispa sur son sexe, faisant frémir ses couilles. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous le plaisir que lui lançait ses va et vient combiné de ce titillement insidieux de ses doigts sur son orifice. A genoux, le corps secoué de soubresaut, il plongea ses doigts dans son anus, sans hésiter une seule seconde. La douleur mêlée au plaisir que lui procurait ses caresses sur son sexe laissa échaper un long gémissement de sa gorge. Il imaginait que c'était L qui le prenait et c'était si bon qu'il aurait presque senti le souffle de L dans sa nuque. Near n'en pouvait plus. Il avait envie de hurler le nom de L, il avait envie d'être assaillit par lui, mais il était seul avec pour seule source de plaisir ses deux mains. Il accéléra encore le va et vient sur son sexe, sentant l'orgasme poindre pendant que son autre main appuyait douloureusement mais délicieusement sur sa prostate, lui envoyant des décharges de plaisir brut jusqu'à son cerveau. C'était tellement bon, il ne pensait pas que c'était possible de ressentir une telle chose C'était si différent du plaisir qu'il avait à faire des puzzles, là c'était violent. Il sentait qu'après tout ça, malgré le trouble de ses pensées qui se bousculaient, tout sera à nouveau clair dans sa tête, comme le ciel bleu et limpide après une tempête.

Et Near jouit.

Sa main qui tenait son sexe y resta agrippée tandis que l'autre s'arracha de son orrifice et il tomba en avant. Sa main libre le reteint de justesse et il contempla la longue trainée de sperme qui souillait le plancher. La respiration courte et entrecoupée des derniers gémissants post orgasmique, il la regarda longtemps, jusqu'à retrouver une respiration normale. Ses pensées redevinrent limpide et il repensa à L. Il se dit que jamais L ne prendra soin de lui comme ça. Jamais. Mais que malgré ça, il pourra toujours se masturber en pensait à lui, comme il venait de le faire. Oui, c'est bien aussi. Faire jaillir le plaisir de soit en pensant à l'être désiré. Oui. Near se remit sur ses pieds. Ses jambes étaient flageolantes et il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, libéré de son pantalon, son sexe à présent mou ballotant entre ses cuisses, pour se laver les mains et les visage.

Fin.


End file.
